


Frodo's Bath Time.

by Alonia143



Series: One-shots [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwobbits, Frodo HATES Baths, M/M, Young Frodo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonia143/pseuds/Alonia143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo Baggins son of Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins, hates taking baths. Usually Bilbo can get Frodo into the bath tub just fine, however Bilbo is at the Market and it is up to Thorin to do this task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frodo's Bath Time.

**_ Frodo’s Bath Time. _ **

 

**_ Summary: _ **

**_Frodo Baggins son of Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins, hates taking baths. Usually Bilbo can get Frodo into the bath tub just fine, however Bilbo is at the Market and it is up to Thorin to do this task._ **

 

* * *

 

Author’s Note:

Okay so I pitched this idea to a friend, but she couldn’t do it. It was just a too good idea that I had to write it out.

 

I don’t have kids just a reminder here. My pets are my kids.

 

Shadow, this is for you ^_~.

 

Anyway, read and review please. Thank you!

* * *

 

 

Frodo’s Bath Time:

 

As a new day was beginning, he nuzzled into his husband. It was a long journey for Bilbo and Thorin to come like they are now. After going on a quest to reclaim Thorin’s home, having that massive battle and with the Arkenstone business.

 

Thorin willingly abdicated his throne and left it to his heir, Fili after he had recovered from his wounds from the Battle of the Five Armies. Everyone was a little shocked, but they had thought that he would stay in Erebor. When he had said that he would be in the Shire with Bilbo? _That_ shocked everyone.

 

As everyone knew, Bilbo was only helping them reclaim Erebor and then traveling back to the Shire. They didn’t expect Thorin to go and live with Bilbo.

 

It was a couple of years that Bilbo and Thorin had to figure things out between each other. At times it was romantic as one would read in a book and the other times it was ugly as an orc.

 

Things got a little out of control for a bit for Bilbo when he became pregnant. Thorin was the one who fainted this time when Bilbo had figured things out. Bilbo explained that his family somewhere within his Took or Baggins side, that they hold a little bit of magic from a Fae that married into the family.

 

Thorin had also, avoided Bilbo for a couple of days. It hurt, do not underestimate that it didn’t hurt Bilbo, because it did. When Thorin had finally come to terms that he was indeed going to be a father, he made it up to Bilbo.

 

Rolling over in bed, trying to get another extra minute of sleep, Thorin was slowly waking up.

 

He was there when Bilbo had gone into labor 2 days before the due date, but it was odd that their son was born on Bilbo’s Birthday.

 

The door slowly opened as Thorin opened his eyes slowly. There in his PJ’s with his teddy bear, was Frodo. He had his thumb in his mouth and even though Bilbo and Thorin were trying to break him of the habit, at times they couldn’t correct him.

 

“Papa?” Frodo whispered low.

 

He was the right mixture of his parents; black curly hair, big and deep blue eyes with hobbit ears and dwarf feet.

 

Thorin pulled the covers back as Frodo climbed up and into the bed.

 

“Good Morning, Frodo,” Thorin greeted him softly.

 

Bilbo was still fast asleep and his husband and son didn’t want to wake him up just yet.

 

“Morwing Papa,” Frodo said back (he was missing his front baby teeth as well. They haven’t come in yet.)

 

“Sleep well?” Thorin whispered into his ear.

 

Frodo shook his head ‘no’. Even though he was just 1 ½ years old, going on 2 this September, he was still getting used to sleeping in his own room. It was just across from his parent’s room.

 

Bilbo snuggled into Thorin as he snored a little a bit.

 

Frodo snickered behind his tiny hands as Thorin did as well.

 

“Wawwy souwws fooing,” Frodo told Thorin.

 

“Yeah, daddy does sound funny,” Thorin agreed, pulling the blankets more to keep them both warm.

 

“Why wose he souww like ack?” Frodo asked him giggling more as Bilbo had then snored a little louder than usual.

 

“Because daddy makes silly sounds in his sleep…though you better wake him up,” Thorin replied back, he knew how much Bilbo loved his sleep.

 

Frodo climbed over Thorin and then started to snuggle into Bilbo as Bilbo wrapped Frodo up into his arms.

 

“Good Morning my little Frodo. How are you?” Bilbo greeted him tiredly.

 

“Hunwy! Hunwy!” Frodo demanded by then standing up and jumping up and down.

 

“Alright. Alright. I’m up and I’ll make breakfast, but go comb your hair, or no extra bacon and toast,” Bilbo said back, smiling up at his energetic son.

 

Frodo stopped jumping up and down as he gasped at what his father had said.

 

“You meawy Wawwy,” Frodo told him before getting down and scampering away.

 

Thorin pulled Bilbo into his arms and whispered low “You are not mean, just know how to get our son to behave,”

 

Bilbo was hurt by his son’s words but, like Thorin had told him, it was a way for Frodo to behave. He looked up at Thorin and softly kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Come on, we have to get up if I am to go to the market today,” Bilbo told him, though he did love staying in Thorin’s arms.

 

“Is that today? Who is going to give Frodo…B A T H?” Thorin spelled out since their son loved running around the house naked when it came to his bath time.

 

“Well you are I suppose. I will be down in the market since today is going to be spices and other goods from The Blue Mountains and Erebor. Remind me to thank Fili once again about talking of trading with the Shire from both The Blue Mountains and Erebor?” Bilbo told his darling husband.

 

Scowling and muttering under his breath, Thorin got up and out of bed as he got his bathrobe on for now. It was a deep blue color with a large silver Acorn on the back and breast pocket. Bilbo had handmade it for him on his birthday.

 

Bilbo went into the bathroom to comb his hair, brush his teeth and washed his face. Thorin walked in and did the same.

 

“Papa?” they heard from Frodo’s room.

 

Thorin walked out of the bathroom, through his and Bilbo’s bedroom and then across the hall as he couldn’t help but chuckle at how Frodo was trying to put on his clothes.

 

He had his pants on the wrong; only both legs in one leg. He was also trying to get one of the sleeves over his head instead of the normal areas of the shirt.

 

Thorin gently lifted his son’s arms and then pulled the shirt off of him.

 

“You almost got it,” he said to him, smiling.

 

“How me,” his son demanded, which was always a reminder of Bilbo to Thorin.

 

Thorin knelt down and then held the shirt rightly and helped his son through it.

 

“Now, do you think you can get out of your pants so I can correctly show you how to put them on?” Thorin asked him being very patient.

 

Frodo tried to turn around, but nearly fell over. Thorin had caught him and then saw the problem. His son had put his pants on backwards.

 

A little sniffle was heard as Thorin kissed his head with “It’s okay. I put my pants on backwards too,”

 

“You wiw?” Frodo looked at his papa.

 

“Aye. Drove my mother nuts because I was behaving just like you. Always had energy to burn. Running around and such,” Thorin replied smiling, helping getting his son out of his pants.

 

“Waf was Wawwy wike?” Frodo asked curiously.

 

“That I don’t know but what I do know is that he was courageous. You know Gandalf? The really tall guy with gray robes?” Thorin described Gandalf to Frodo.

 

Frodo had only met Gandalf once but, that was when he was just 6 months old. However his parents showed him a painting of Gandalf and spoke of the meddling wizard a lot and to not be afraid of him either.

 

“No? He was corwauss?” Frodo replied back with his big eyes.

 

Thorin sighed as he couldn’t help but think that their son was adorable whenever he looked like that.

 

“Courageous. And he was, ran up to Gandalf with his toy sword and batted it against him,” Thorin replied from what Bilbo had told him of his youthful days.

 

“Woah…Wawwy was corwauss,” Frodo said smiling as Thorin chuckled.

 

“Though Gandalf,” Bilbo replied from the doorway. “Made the best fireworks around from what I can remember of those days,”

 

Frodo ran over to his daddy and was picked up, hugging him.

 

“Frodo, my boy, I will be out in the markets all day today. Be good for your papa, and maybe, just maybe you’ll-”

 

“Wet a woy sworw?” Frodo finished happily smiling up at him.

 

“Toy sword? I could easily make you one, Frodo,” Thorin said to him.

 

Frodo looked down and then said “oway! Then may I have...”

 

“A surprise then?” Bilbo suggested, looking at Thorin.

 

“Yes! Yes!” Frodo exclaimed happily, swinging his legs excited against Bilbo’s side.

 

“Ow, Frodo, we do not kick daddy. It’s not nice and it hurts,” Bilbo lightly told him, with giving him a “you know better” look.

 

“Sorry, wawwy,” Frodo said back to his dad, looking sad.

 

“Just don’t do it again. Behave with papa alright?” Bilbo told him, kissing his boy on the cheek.

 

Frodo nodded as he was set down on his feet again, Thorin had this pleading look.

 

“Don’t start with me, Thorin. I need to see my family in the market as well. If you get Frodo do that chore, then you will a surprise as well,” Bilbo bribed him a bit.

 

Arching an eyebrow up at his husband, Thorin asked “What kind?”

 

“Mm…I guess that is why it’s called a surprise,” Bilbo replied back, smiling at him.

 

Thorin sighed and then said “Alright…just don’t get into another argument with your dreadful cousin, Lobelia,”

 

Bilbo snorted and then retorted “Horrible woman that,”

 

Thorin chuckled as Bilbo had gotten himself ready and looked presentable. He leaned up, kissed Thorin on the lips before they heard “Eew!”

 

Thorin snickered as Bilbo, then pulled back and hugged his husband.

 

“Behave the both of you,” Bilbo told them, after picking up Frodo and tickling and kissing him on the cheek.

 

The door to Bag-End closed as Thorin didn’t know what to do now. Sure Bilbo or a mid-wife was around for the first 6 months to help them both, but after a while, they got the hang of always being around Frodo. Always someone there to step in or check up on Frodo.

 

This was the first time, which Thorin was completely alone with his nearly 2 year old son.

 

“Want to help papa with the dishes?” Thorin asked Frodo curiously.

 

Frodo wasn’t in the room anymore and Thorin nearly panicked. For one second he had already lost his son!

 

Walking towards the parlor, Thorin didn’t find Frodo there. He then turned around and walked into the kitchen as he then saw Frodo sitting in his high chair.

 

“Frodo, don’t do that to papa okay? I thought I lost you,” Thorin exclaimed to him.

 

“Sowwy papa. Hunwy!” Frodo told him as his stomach growled in agreement.

 

“That won’t do. I can’t have my boy starving,” Thorin teased with him.

 

Frodo giggled as Thorin surprisingly then made breakfast. He also knew that Bilbo didn’t eat breakfast this morning either and with a hungry hobbit, Bilbo will be at the markets even longer.

 

Thorin cut up the sausage, one egg, a piece of toast and had some milk for Frodo to drink. Swinging his tiny little legs happily, Frodo munch and munch and munch away at his breakfast.

 

“After breakfast want to watch papa, defeat the dreaded dirty dishes?” Thorin asked him.

 

Frodo gasped and said “Yes!”

 

“Alright,” Thorin answered as Frodo watched Thorin make the dishes magically clean again.

 

It was after that, that Thorin had put Frodo down and said “After this, it will be time for your bath,”

 

Frodo looked up at his papa with big blue eyes and then trotted away with “No!”

 

“Frodo, you need to get cleaned,” Thorin tried to reason with his son.

 

“No!” Frodo said again, this time further down the hallway.

 

Groaning at his own stupidity, Thorin glanced at the clock as he saw it was not even 10 AM yet and Bilbo won’t be back until probably around 3 or so in the afternoon.

 

“Mahal, help me and give me patience and strength today,” Thorin prayed to his creator.

 

An hour and half later, Thorin found himself running. Running after a very naked, highly stubborn and giggling Frodo Baggins.

 

“Frodo, come on, you have to take your bath,” Thorin said on deaf ears.

 

Thorin knew how stubborn Bilbo could be, he also knew how his own kin and himself can be stubborn on certain subjects, topics, and moments and such. But this? Frodo Baggins refusing to have a bath was pushing it with Thorin.

 

His irritation was rearing its ugly head up again.

 

Normally, Bilbo would have stepped in by now. Then that was when the idea hit Thorin square in between the eyes.

 

“Frodo Baggins!” He said firmly and with seriousness, halting his chase after his boy.

 

Frodo had stopped at once and turned around, with big puppy eyes as he looked up at his papa.

 

“You will come here and you will behave to take a bath. What would your daddy say about this nonsense?” Thorin growled out, like he had seen Bilbo do many times before.

 

Bilbo and Thorin didn’t like to be so firm with Frodo, but at times (like now) it was needed. Frodo looked down with his hands together and Thorin had to remind himself ‘He will be alright.’

 

Frodo slowly, with a sniffle, walked over to Thorin. Thorin saw the big eagle tears trickling down his face and he nearly caved but, gently picked up his son and then walked to the bathroom.

 

Frodo was quiet during the first part of his bath. Sniffling and doing what his papa told him to do. Thorin didn’t like seeing his boy like this.

 

Thorin then softly tapped his son’s nose, making him look up.

 

Soap was now at the end of Frodo’s nose as he giggled a little. Frodo stood up in the tub and then scooped some up and put it in Thorin’s hair.

 

Thorin stilled but then shook his head. Frodo giggled some more as Thorin’s locks got wet.

 

“Papa?” Frodo asked him.

 

“Yes Frodo?” he replied, looking at him.

 

“Will wawwy come ack home woon?” Frodo asked.

 

“Daddy will be in the markets no later until 3 this afternoon. He is going to be seeing some of your family. They keep asking for him whenever I am in the markets,” Thorin explained.

 

Thorin then pulled the drain on the tub and picked Frodo up with a towel wrapped around him. Taking a brush to Frodo’s black curly locks, Thorin softly hummed to his boy.

 

He knew that Bilbo was more the “mommy” in this household. Always giving Frodo some treats for snacks, having that caring touch whenever Frodo was upset, frightened or just needed reassurance. Cooking whenever he liked it.

 

Thorin suddenly felt a panic in his heart as he thought _‘Where would I be if Bilbo was dead?’_

 

It was no common secret to Thorin that hobbits lived just the same life span as Men. When Bilbo had told Thorin this, on the road traveling to Erebor on the quest, Thorin wanted nothing to do with Bilbo after that. It was right after the Trolls. But separating him from Bilbo hurt even more so.

 

Even though Bilbo was still young, Thorin knew that he would out live his husband. Something just told Thorin that he would.

 

“Papa? Why are you saw?” Frodo asked him curiously.

 

“I’m not sad, son. I’m just thinking. After I help you again with your clothes, want to color?” Thorin replied as that got Frodo’s attention.

 

“Yes!” Frodo practically yelled excitedly.

 

“Indoor voice, Frodo, no yelling,” Thorin reminded him.

 

“Sowwy papa,” Frodo said, lowering his voice a lot.

 

Thorin gently took his son’s hand and walked him to his bedroom without his towel. Bilbo would have scolded him in private, but Bilbo wasn’t here.

 

Frodo then picked out his clothes as Thorin helped him through it again. As they made their way to Bilbo’s study, Thorin had an idea. He knew that Bilbo was running out of room within his study on the floor for his collections of books.

 

His eyes then also went to Frodo as he pondered on something for their son. True, he did make the dressers, nightstand, and a small book shelf and toy chest for him. But Frodo didn’t have anything like wooden toys like Thorin had seen other children had have.

 

His eyes scanned the study for some empty parchment leaves as he knew that making wooden toys was not his area.

 

“Papa, wawwy won’t be maw will he?” Frodo asked, keeping close to his papa.

 

“No, just as long as we do not make a mess of things or misplace things,” Thorin replied as he walked over to the desk and looked with his eyes.

 

He found some blank parchment leaves and took them with looking in the drawers for Frodo’s coloring supplies.

 

What Thorin had found was not Frodo’s coloring supplies. It was in fact Bilbo’s Will. His heart racing that his husband might be gravely ill, he took it out and quickly read through it.

 

Frodo would get Bag-End; seek out the dwarves in Erebor and/or The Blue Mountains for support and help. Any money that Bilbo has will go to Frodo. The rest of his family would get odd little things.

 

Seeing the signature and then with a note next to it stating “Thorin’s signature here” where the blank line was. Thorin didn’t know what to make of this, but he gently put it away. He looked around and found the coloring supplies in the front drawer and then took Frodo out to the parlor.

 

Even though Thorin had written out a letter to Bofur and Bifur on requesting a favor of sorts; to make some toys for Frodo, his mind was racing on Bilbo’s Will.

 

_‘When did he write it up? I know he spends a lot of time in his study at night’_ Thorin thought to himself as an Erebor crow was looking at him.

 

Thorin tied the strings around the harness as he then took the crow out front and it took off flying towards Erebor.

 

He walked inside and then smiled happily. Like his son, Thorin started to draw, making a list and guessable measurements of what he had in mind.

 

Since the day was still young, Thorin got to work on his new project. Frodo helped with just getting the tools to his papa and running around the backyard.

 

Thorin smiled when he almost finished it. Thorin wasn’t bored per say in his retirement from the throne, but little projects like this made him feel like a young dwarf again.

 

 

* * *

 

The round door of Bag-End opened with Bilbo calling out “Thorin? Frodo? I’m home,”

 

Looking around, Bilbo walked down the hallway as he sniffed around. Something in the kitchen was really good.

 

“Thorin?” he said louder.

 

“Kitchen!” He heard as he walked into it and gaped.

 

There laid out on the table was Bilbo’s favorite dinner; pasta, meatballs, chicken salad with orange slices in it, freshly baked seed bread with some fresh milk.

 

“Thorin,” He said breathlessly.

 

“Welcome home,” Thorin said, walking over to Bilbo, kissing him on the lips.

 

Bilbo looked him over and saw that Thorin had his homemade apron on that Bilbo had made him a couple of winters ago.

 

“Thank you, but what is the reason for all of this?” Bilbo asked his husband as he couldn’t understand what had gotten into Thorin.

 

“We were ouwsiwe!” Frodo said happily from his high chair.

 

“What?” Bilbo asked Thorin.

 

“We were outside. Frodo was a good little helper,” Thorin said smiling and ruffling their son’s hair up.

 

Frodo giggled as Bilbo then swallowed nervously.

 

“Thorin, not out front?” he asked, knowing how small out front was.

 

“No, no. Out back. Plus, that is where we’re going to eat. So go wash up,” Thorin shooed his husband to their bedroom.

 

Bilbo didn’t know what to do besides get washed up. After he had, he felt much better but still nervous. He had learned something new from discussing with his family members in the Market today.

 

He walked towards the kitchen as he saw that everything was gone and that Thorin had come in, smiling.

 

“Come on, we’re ready Bilbo,” he said happily.

 

“Thorin, wait,” Bilbo told him, but his nervousness got the better of him.

 

Thorin stopped and looked at his husband. He looked happy, healthy, and youthful even, gained a lot more weight than he was on the quest but, also didn’t know how to word something that was heavily clouding his mind.

 

“Please tell me that your cousin Lobelia didn’t get into another argument with you again?” He asked curiously.

 

“No, no. My family members soon realized what Lobelia has been trying to do, so they stepped in. Just that, I have a serious topic to discuss with you and Frodo,” Bilbo replied back.

 

Thorin nodded, thinking he knew what that topic was about. He guided his husband out but, had his large hands over his eyes.

 

“Thorin!” Bilbo said happily, chuckling too.

“Ah, ah, ah. Not yet,” he told him, before slipping his hands from his face.

 

Bilbo opened his eyes when the hands were gone and gasped.

 

Instead of the food being on the wooden table, it was on new handmade wooden bench.

 

“Thorin, this is”

 

“Something that you have been telling me about while Frodo is out here. Plus you can put stuff inside as well,” Thorin finished for him.

 

It was a beautiful oak bench.

 

“Thank you,” Bilbo said, hugging and pulling his husband down to kiss him again.

 

Thorin chuckled at Bilbo’s antics, returning the kiss.

 

“Eww!” Frodo exclaimed, making his parents laugh lightly.

 

They had sat down and began to eat the food as Bilbo was a little shocked by it all.

 

“What was it that you wanted to discuss?” Thorin asked him after 15 minutes of them all eating.

 

“I found something out while I was in the market today,” Bilbo began but he didn’t know how Thorin or Frodo would react to it.

 

Frodo was playing with his food; smashing it actually, Thorin gently gave him a look, helping him eat it.

 

“Yes?” Thorin encouraged his husband.

 

“…Thorin, Frodo…” Bilbo began, trying to get the words out but somehow they were stuck in his throat.

 

“Bilbo, we will be behind you no matter what has happened today. Maybe some wine or ale will”

 

“No! That would kill her!” Bilbo exclaimed in horror.

 

“Her?” Thorin echoed that part, confusedly.

 

“Yes, I’m with child again and surprisingly enough, I’m nearly half way through my pregnancy and the midwife thinks it’s a little girl since how the baby rides too high for it to be a boy,” Bilbo hurriedly explained to Thorin.

 

Thorin however felt the air in his body left him. It was a blessing from Mahal himself that Bilbo was pregnant with Frodo, but this was truly another blessing or gift from Mahal himself.

 

How did they miss this? Sure Thorin had thought Bilbo was sick several months ago, but for them all to skip over the fact that he was pregnant again was a little mind blowing.

 

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked him, his hands softly wrapped around them.

 

“You’re…but the midwife…she said that if you got pregnant once more, that you would die from the birthing. Frodo in and of itself was a miracle for you both to be here,” Thorin stated worriedly.

 

“Thorin, this time, Lord Elrond will be here to help;” Bilbo began “I will not go through that ever again without guidance,”

 

Thorin nodded numbly as he asked “Then what about your will?”

 

“You saw that,”

 

“Well, yes. Frodo wanted to color after he took his bath and”

 

“NO ATHS!” Frodo exclaimed, fighting to get out of his high chair.

 

“Frodo Baggins,” Bilbo told him as he stopped and pouted.

 

“And I was looking for some blank paper. I found the will and saw the note for my name to be complete it,” Thorin finished looking down like their son was too.

 

Bilbo sighed as he picked Frodo up from his high chair, rubbing his small back and then taking his husband’s hand into his free one.

 

“Listen to me, the both of you, that will, is of if anything were to happen to me. Like I said, last time I don’t want to go through without someone who knows what they’re doing with delivering the baby. And you need to take them Frodo. They help you get cleaned, smell nice and also feel wonderful,” Bilbo explained to them.

 

Frodo snuggled into his daddy not fully understanding what his daddy had said but that wasn’t going to change his mind on baths. He slipped down and ran into the bushes.

 

Thorin nodded too. He knew that Bilbo was scared out of his mind the first time. Now, he saw that Bilbo was ready for the birthing.

 

“Alright. But…if you’re half way through your pregnancy, that would mean” Thorin trying to understand when Bilbo got pregnant.

 

“That a few months after Frodo turned 1, I got pregnant again,” Bilbo finished for him.

 

Thorin swallowed thickly as he paled a little.

 

“Frodo no!” Bilbo exclaimed as that snapped Thorin out of his panic.

 

He looked up and saw their son covered in mud, leaves and twigs.

 

“Well, young man,” Thorin said heavily with a look.

 

Frodo giggled happily at his parents. He was making mud pies while they had talked.

 

“You get another bath,” Bilbo firmly stated.

 

“NO!” Frodo yelled before running from his parents.

 


End file.
